A Mother Of Crows
by Nirvana Lyn
Summary: Raven comes back from the dead to kill her soon to be husband, daughters, and even her own murderer. Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this and the voice covers are quotes from the films.
1. Chapter 1

**Voice Cover One Raven**:** People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead**

**Voice Cover Two Draven: But sometimes something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with and the can't rest **

**Voice Cover Three Daphanie: Then sometimes, just some, the crow can bring that soul back to make the wrong things right**

**On a rainy devils night, seven cars dove up to a black castle and outcome Tin Tin, Fun Boy, Skank, Top Dollar, Myca, T. Bird, and Grange in V formation. As they approached the castle, Tin Tin flares out his knifes in both hands then licks them, smiling. Fun Boy and Skank run into the castle, while T. Bird follows behind, breaking every window that leads up to Raven and Draven's room. Top Dollar breaks their door down and in follow Myca and Grange dashing in; Grange grabs Draven as Myca grabs Raven. While Top Dollar grabs the ropes and hangs them just above the ceiling. **

**Myca says**,** "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou, Romeo looks like Juliet's, left you hangin" to Raven. While Grange wraps one of the ropes around Draven"s neck, Raven bites Myca and dashes across the room for a knife. Top Dollar grabs her from behind and drags her parallel to Draven and puts the other rope around Ravens neck. **

"**She doesn't deserve this," yells Draven trying to get loose. **

**Skank runs into him, making the rope tighter around Dravens neck and making him lose consciousness. Raven watches with tears in her eyes. **

**Then all of a sudden, Lola slowly walks into the room singing, "NaNaNa NaNa" **

**She walks up to Raven, looks up into her eyes and says, "You know Raven, ever since we were kids in school, I always thought your eyes . . . were so beautiful (Lola pauses to grab out a dagger and puts it up to Raven"s eyes) Your eyes have seen thing mine have not" **

**Lola then cuts out Ravens eyes, holding them in her hand. While Top Dollar takes out the devils book and Lola reads. **

"**From day, **

**To night, **

**Give me, **

**The sight, **

**Of a, **

**Nother light"**

**Lola's sight goes blurry, everything spins, and then a flash, Lola has stolen Raven's beautiful brown eyes.**

**Top Dollar wakes up Draven, while having a flashback of him and Draven in their rock band up on stage rockin out. Then all of a sudden, he spots Raven looking up at Draven from the audience. Then Draven grads his shoulder and whispers into his ear, "You still want her don't ya, Dollar?" Top Dollar shakes his head and sighs, "Yeah" Draven slaps Top Dollars shoulder and smirks, "Well quit tryin to steal my girlfriend man." **

**Top Dollar finally snaps back into reality and forces Draven to look at Raven, while Myca drops the chair from underneath Raven. Draven watches as the blood rushes down Ravens body and grabs Top Dollar as Top Dollar hugs him and harshly says " youre gonna fucking die" **

**Draven then lets go of Top Dollar. Top Dollar draws back ans says " You know my dady used to say every mans got a devil and you cant rest til you find him." **

**As Top Dollar goes to cut out Dravens heart he says " Sorry if I ruined your wedding plans there . . . friend ( Top Dollar turns to Lola holding Dravens heart ) Lola. Lola turns to the next page and reads.**

" **with a heartless soul, **

**that is so cold, **

**within my hands, **

**his heart i behold, **

**to be, **

**inside of me. **

**Draven and Top Dollars hearts switch places turning Top Dollars heart into dust. Top Dolllar grabs Lola and says "How about the rest of you take these two bodies outta here and bury them." **

**Myca wraps Ravens body in a cloth and throws her into a coffin and Grange does the same to Draven and off they go to bury them in the ground. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Voice Cover One : Raven

Buildings burn, people died, but real love is forever.

Daphanie watched from a far as, Myca and Grang were burying Raven and Draven in the cemetary. While waiting for the gravestones to be put up, Daphanie stared up at the moon in tears, As soon as the gravestones were up, Daphanie went over and laid, a dozen red roses on Ravens grave, and a single white roses on Dravens grave. As she walked away she looked up into the sky and whispered, " Both my mother and father always told me, childhoods over the moment you know you`re gonna die . . . So, I guess it is true, life is just a dream on the way to death."

Daphanie grabbed her skateboard and skated off into the cold, rainy weather in tears.

As the night turned into day, Lola woke up with her face covered in blood. She fell onto the bathroom floor trying to wash the blood out of her eyes.

" Looks like we chose the wrong girl, and now Raven wont be lost in the spirit world anymore." said Top Dollar, as he hugged Lola from behind.

Lola dried her eyes and replied, " The daughter must have the power now, Just one problem," Lola looks up into Top Dollars eyes.

Top Dollar looks into Lolas eyes and asks, " Yeah, Whats that babe?"

Top Dollar bends down and kisses Lolas head as Lola replies, " Just where would the daughter wonder off to?"

Top Dollar swings Lola around and anwsers, " How about the cemetary? To see her poor mother and father? (Lola joins in) awe how sad."

Lola and Top Dollar grab their jackets and head off to the cemetary, They waited until dawn and still no sign of Raven and Dravens daughter.

" Oh fuck it. We`ll come back tomorrow night" says Top Dollar, as he helps Lola up and they left the cemetary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Voice Cover Three: Daphanie: If the people we love are taken from us.

Voice Cover Two: Draven: the way to have them move on is

Voice Cover One: Raven: to never stop loving them

A crow floats across the night sky into a cemetery and lands on a gravestone. The crow taps at the stone with its black beak three times and squawks.

At first, there is nothing but silence, but a few moments later, a pale hand appears in front of the gravestone. The crow leaps down, digging it's talons into the wrist and pulls the pale body out of the ground and drops it.

The body struggles to their feet. The crow squawks. The person looks up as the black bird flies away and squawks again.

The person took this as a signal to follow the dark bird.

Stumbling all the way until they reach a black castle. The crow squawks again as if to tell the person to go inside.

So she does. She reaches a very familiar room and notices a picture of a handsome well-built man with medium length dark hair and a woman with dark brown hair down to her waist, with a young brunette girl wrapped in their arms.

She touches the picture. Her head starts to ache. The place goes red. Then the man and woman appear in front of her hung from ropes reaching for each other's hands. There's blood everywhere. Then two other people show up, a guy with super long black hair and a girl with long blond hair, smiling evilly.

The girl puts down the photo. She sees a mirror above her and looks into it. She screams, noticing that she is the woman from the picture and vision. Then very vaguely, everything starts coming back to her.

She punches the mirror in frustration, then hears a meow. "Gabriel." She kneels down to pet their white cat and lets him out the door. She runs across the yard and grabs a couple gallons of gasoline and pours it all over the house.

She stares into the mirror one more time. Long enough to apply white face paint to her face and takes a sharpie marker and draws a Ravenfest make-up design. Dark clown like eyes, but the tips were bent a little. She also covered her lips and drew lines from the sides of her mouth and made them point down to make her look more sad.

After she was done with her make-up. She grabs a candle and lights it. Just as she was about to leave the castle, she threw the candle lighting the castle on fire.

She walked away with the crow on her shoulder. She stopped and picked up Gabriel and walked off ready to seek revenge.

*Author's Note: please review!


End file.
